Honoka and the Pathetic Drunkard
by IronReaverAvi
Summary: Brad Wong used to work at a DOATEC secret laboratory, until he caused havoc, and eventually got fired, now unemployed and left with nothing to do. Brad lives his boring life, he then stumbles across a sleeping Honoka in a field full of cows, the two of them get to know each other well, as they are both in pursuit of their missing companions. What awaits for this awkward pairing?


_Author's Note:_ _I honestly haven't gone writing fanfictions for a while now, and I didn't know whether or not if I was ready to write more in the future, but after reading a few good stories and one-shots about this game, I might as well try and make mine as good as theirs, huh?_

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to Koei Tecmo, and Team Ninja_

 _And without any further ado...let's get back into the world of creative writing…_

Honoka and the Pathetic Drunkard (a.k.a Lazy Days)

What on earth was Brad up to now? This time he was sleeping in the middle of a stem field, home to a bunch of cows. The master of the Zui Quan style was in a resting position, getting comfortable, lying in the green grass, unaware of the insects that were crawling up onto him. By the resting man, was an urn that used to be full of Genra, a legendary wine that took Brad 3 years to stumble upon.

In the midst of his sleep, he was moving his hand around and about in order to reach for his urn, he then unwillingly made it fall onto the ground sideways, with no liquid or so coming out of it. A huge "MOOO!" noise came from one of the cow's nearby causing Brad to wake up.

"Dear god...somebody set the alarm clock early today...hey kid, why don't you whip up something to eat…" Brad told, mumbling as he was struggling to get up.

"Kid...kid...yo _Eliot!_ " He called, as there was no response.

Brad could suddenly hear the noise of animals, like crickets and cows specifically.

"Huh?" Brad said, as he began to notice his surroundings, and the fact that Eliot was nowhere in sight.

"Oh great, must've been knocked out cold again." He mumbled to himself, looking down at his empty urn, with no wine.

"What? Empty already…ah, man…"

Brad began to look around in hopes that he would find Eliot somewhere, he put a hand above his eyes so that he could see clearly from his drowsy eyes, and the search for Eliot continued.

"Hey kid! Where did you go?!" Brad said as he was goofily walking in the middle of them stem field, Brad was so drowsy that he couldn't even tell where on earth he was moving about, he then unwillingly ran into one of the many cows.

"MOOOOOO!"

Brad was knocked to the floor after that outburst.

"Ouch, what's your problem, huh?" Brad asked to the animal, getting nothing but a "MOOOO!" response back.

Brad was then slowly coming back to his feet, and began scratching his head in awe.

"Man, I can't believe that little runt ditched me, and after _all_ I did for him, Pfft, I'll teach him a lesson. Just you wait Eli-WHOAAAA!"

Brad then fell to the ground once more, it look liked he tripped over something or someone...either way, it better not have been another mooin' cow.

As he looked back too see what the obstacle was that he tripped over, Brad was in the middle of deciphering...he saw that it was white and had black spots on it.

"Is that a cow?" Brad said taking a closer look, and has his eyes open up in shock too see that it was actually not a cow, but a human girl with orangish-pink hair, she was wearing a yellow sweater with cow print overalls, which could be the reason why Brad mistook her for a cow. She look all cute and cuddly, resting onto the grassy grounds like Brad was a few moments ago. The girl was snoring loudly in a cute fashion, that made Brad gulp when he noticed.

Brad gulped once more. "I-IT'S A GIRL?!"

A few hours later…

Brad was able to locate a nearby shack where he kept a collection of his now, empty beer, and wine bottles, the shack was very small with nothing but a small room with a bed, and a table and two chairs. He and Eliot resided here for a while, after being kicked out of the random home they stayed at during the events of DOA5, due to a massive amount of complaints received by the neighbors of constant wall breakings. After carrying a knocked out Honoka, and making her rest on the shack's only bed, Brad spent all of his time looking for Eliot and reminiscing on clues of his whereabouts. Brad ended up losing his thoughts on Eliot and focused more about his current position, like what was the deal with that girl sleeping in the grass for?, And what's with all of her cow merchandise? Brad thought, as he was referring to Honoka's mini stuffed animal of a cow, attached to her overalls. She must really have a thing for cows. Brad mumbled and groaned at the sight of him having no more drinks left, and no money to spend, he would usually have to rely on Eliot for having to pay for his drinks, because Eliot was a hard worker, he would partake in any part time jobs the local folk would come announce to him, unlike Brad, who was lazy, always sleeping, and getting himself in trouble all the time. Then again, Brad did have a job once…

"Broke again...nothing to do…" Brad had to admit that he was pretty bored, he reminisced about the olden days, where he worked in one of DOATEC's secret laboratories, it was a pretty fond job at the time, although he hardly got anything done, and was always causing quite the racket with his peers, which resulted him being fired, and unemployed. Brad had always found numerous things to do on his quest for the mysterious wine, Genra, which ended up leading him to join the third and fourth Dead or Alive tournaments, but after he found it, and experienced its amazing tastes, he found himself with nothing left to do. Brad wasn't very popular with the ladies either, because he always kept going after the young girls despite, the 10-13 year old age differences. He remembered that one time he offered Kokoro a drink, and she instantly refused, and the many times or so he hit on Ayane, one time where she was about to bitch slap him, after touching her gorgeous body, causing him to fall to the floor, after when Eliot stepped up to block the purple haired ninja's strike.

"Pfft, stupid little runt, always full of himself…" Brad told yawning overdramatically, he then was about to enter into another resting phase, until he heard another yawn that came from right behind him, causing his eyes to widen and make a funny face.

It was the same girl from before, the one that seemed obsessed with cows... she began to look around, noticing that she was unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She said, whipping her head around, looking at the shack, and noticing Brad.

"Oh hey, looks like your finall-"

"Oh my gosh! It's a creepy old man!" The girl said gasping standing on top of the bed.

"Creepy...old?" Brad thought.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She told getting into some sort of fighting stance.

Brad shook his head.

"Now listen kid, you're completely mistaken...and don't stand on my bed, you're gonna break it…"

"DORAHHH!" The girl cutely yelped, as she kicked Brad in the face.

This girl was strong, the strength she put into that jumping kick knocked Brad so hard out of his shack, that it broke a wall.

Brad was rolling all over the grass once more, when the girl popped up right in front of him, with her hands at her waist.

"Now. who are you?" She asked in the same cute light-pitched tone.

"Arghh, listen kid, there's no need for violence, why don't we just talk this one out?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean What do you mean? I found you lying on the grass like a baby a few hours ago, that's what I mean!" Brad exclaimed.

"Wait a sec…" Told the girl, as she seemed to be pondering."Oh yeah, I did fall asleep, man I must've been tired…" The girl stated.

"Jeez little lady, you almost gave me a heart attack." Told Brad. scratching the back of his head once more.

The two of them got back inside the shack, now with a huge gap in the wall, but that didn't matter, everything was settled now, right?

Brad and the girl with a fetish for cows each sat at the small, wooden table with only two chairs, one for the both of them.

"Sorry I attacked you earlier...I thought you were a kidnapper…" The girl stated looking down. She was fidgeting with her fingers.

Brad laughed, "That's alright, I'm used to getting punished…" Brad then reached out to grab a bottle of wine, and attempted to pour in a cup, but nothing came out of it. "Oh, come on, empty already?!" Brad put the bottle back to the ground and looked back up at the girl.

"So, what's your name, little lady?" Asked Brad.

"My name is Honoka, what about you?"

"Honoka? That's cool, call me Brad, or stud, it's your choice."

"Hai!" She replied. "Thank you for finding me outside, who knows what would've happened to me if I kept sleeping, a cow could've stepped on me!"

"Hmm, what's the deal with you and cow's anyway?!" Brad asked.

"Oh well-"

Honoka began to explain her past history to Brad, telling him about the days she adored with her grandmother, being raised on a farm, with multiple animals,she told him that she was fond of cows, because of the milk they produced.

"So let me get this straight, your favorite drink in the whole wide world is milk?!" Brad asked.

"Well as long as cow's are providing us with it, then yes it is!" Honoka told.

Brad smirked, "Hmph, definitely not my style of tastes, although my taste's would be totally unobtainable for you, being underage and all." Brad told, after belching. "So, that was a pretty impressive kick you pulled off back there, are you some sort of a fighter?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call myself a whole fighter yet…" The schoolgirl replied.

"What's your fighting style called?" Brad asked.

"I made it up, it's called Honokofu!" She told.

"Wait, what, okay, so you made up you own fighting technique?"

"It isn't really my own technique, after all, I just perform the moves that I think look cool by watching TV!" Honoka told.

"And you try to perform them yourself?"

She nodded, "It may not be precise, but I try my hardest so that it looks just right!"

"So in other words, you're a mimic fighter!"

"Mimic fighter?" Honoka questioned.

"Nevermind."

"Anyways back to the topic...I've been searching and scouting out different fighters who I think are awesome, and try to be like them, so that I can fight, just as cool as they do! However, while me and my friend Marie Rose were travelling, we got separated while some sort of weird ninja invasion was happening, and I've been trying to look for her since…" Honoka told.

Brad was getting some ideas, since this girl is influenced by other fighters, could he possibly teach her some Zui Quan? Couldn't help but try.

"Hey kid, you really want to know how to look cool while fighting, well why don't you spar against me?!" Brad told.

"Hmm, you're a fighter?" Honoka remarked.

"That's right!" Yelped Brad Wong as he got up from his chair, getting into his goofy fighting stance.

"Okay, I'll show you all the cool moves I learned!" Honoka said jumping from her chair, and getting into her fighting stance.

"Hold on, not in here, unless you want the shack to turn into an entire wreck!" Brad mentioned, not wanting to cause more havoc and destruction, like his previous home.

The two of them ran outside, and sparred in the field of cows, after they were finished with their duel, the two of them were exhausted, Honoka was breathing in and out, very fast, and was in no condition to fight. She had to admit, that this guy was pretty good, his moves were very hard to keep track of, and he looked like he was dancing around, and toying with her. Brad got out of his fighting stance and helped Honoka off of the ground, Honoka then began to dust off all of the grass on her clothing.

"Hey kid, you're not bad, in fact I even recognize some of your moves, from previous fights I had with other fighters, did you see the Dead or Alive tournaments?" Brad asked.

'Yes, that's actually my main source of fighting entertainment! I hope I can enter in the next one!" Honoka exclaimed, jumping up and down. "That was fun, Mr. Stud!"

Brad chuckled, "You said you were looking for someone, right?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for my friend, like I said before, we got separated after some ninja invasion, and I haven't seen her since...I hope Marie's okay.." She told, fidgeting with her fingers again.

"Hmph, is she a fighter too?"

"Yeah! She's way more skilled than I am!" Honoka replied.

"Then she'll be fine, if she's strong, she can take on the whole world!" Brad told waving his arms all over the place, immaturely.

"You think so?!" Honoka cheerfully remarked.

"Yeah...in fact, I'm looking for someone too…" Brad said referring to Eliot.

"I see…" Honoka replied.

"Well, we can't just stand here doing nothing! We need to find them! Come on, Let's go on an adventure!" Brad told enthusiastically.

"All right! Sounds like a good idea- um, what did you say your name was again?" Honoka asked.

"Brad...but like said before, you can also call me Stud!" The drunkard replied.

"Okay! I love adventures, Mr. Stud!" Honoka cheerfully replied.

 _And there goes my first chapter, hope you guys liked, and give me a review if you liked it or enjoyed reading, notify me if I made any mistakes, or things that you wish to see improved, thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter, and have a good day!_


End file.
